Love In Chains
by PoisoningPigeonsinthePark
Summary: "Guinevere, do not tell me that you attempted this extremely reckless and dangerous rescue mission alone?" Arthur is not as happy as Guinevere thinks he should be at her failed attempt to rescue him. He can be so ungrateful...


**A/N: I hope you like it! If you do, reviews are always really appreciated :)**

At first, when Arthur's fifth day of solitude had been interrupted by a shrieking, howling, protesting Guinevere dragged into his mist; he had intended to dismember the men shackling her to the wall.

Then he had remembered that, being in a dungeon, he was similarly confined.

After spitting in the faces of the guards, and uttering words he would never have imagined speaking in the presence of any lady, let alone his Guinevere; he found himself consumed by fear for her safety, wanting to know whether they had hurt her, promising to avenge her if they had.

Once he extracted from her suitable reassurance that she was all in one piece, he wanted to know what on earth she was doing there.

"You were kidnapped!" she scowled at him, shaking her shackles in a manner that she no doubt intended to be intimidating, but, in reality, was only adorable.

"And so, naturally, you thought that you should come and get yourself locked up in here with me," he raised an eyebrow in amusement as she let out a frustrated hiss. "It was very nice of you to come and keep me company, _Guinevere_, but perhaps not one of your smartest plans…"

Gwen slumped to the floor, refusing to look at him.

_He could be so infuriating!_

"So…" he muttered; sinking to her level, trying to catch her gaze as she stubbornly averted it. "Where's Merlin?"

"What?"

"Where's Merlin? Gwaine? Leon? The rest of the rescue party…" Arthur's tone adopted an uncomfortable darkness, and he edged as close to her as the chains around his arms and feet would allow. "_Guinevere_, do _not_ tell me that you attempted this extremely reckless and dangerous rescue mission _alone_?"

Her blatant refusal to look at him was becoming painful.

"_Guinevere…_"

She twisted her head uncomfortably to meet his, surprising him with the sheer fury in her wet eyes. "I _thought_ you would be pleased to see me! I _thought_ you might be happy that I had come for you! I _thought_ that the impropriety of my actions would not matter, as long as I could protect the man I love!"

Gwen dropped her gaze to the hateful floor, resolving to never ever look into the abnormally beautiful eyes of Arthur Pendragon again.

Unfortunately for Guinevere, said eyes were currently making this extremely difficult for her.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a voice little more than a murmur.

Gwen blinked, immediately breaking her resolution to not look at him, and almost just as immediately regretting it. "I said I thought you would be pleased to see me," she repeated, with none of her previous anger.

"No," Arthur frowned, shaking his head and still whispering. "After that… You said…"

"I said I thought you would be happy I'd come for you," Gwen reiterated, confused, as a tear escaped from her eye and plopped onto her lap.

Arthur chuckled in spite of himself. "_Guinevere_… You are being deliberately difficult…"

"I am not!" she squeaked, finding herself straying closer to him.

"You said 'the man I love'."

"Oh." Gwen paused, and cocked her head to one side. It was on the tip of her tongue to say something along the lines of _'Yes, is Merlin here somewhere?'_, but she thought better of it. "Yes. I suppose I did."

"You haven't told me that you love me before," Arthur murmured, his voice adopting a gentleness so foreign to him he had taken to calling it his 'Guinevere voice'.

"I thought it was obvious."

"But you haven't said it."

There was an expectant pause.

Silence, except for the dripping of some miscellaneous liquid from the ceiling.

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur smirked and leaned forwards, intending to close the ever-narrowing gap between their faces, to end what was looking increasingly less like an argument with a kiss.

He could tell from the way Gwen's eyes watched his lips intently that her thoughts were moving in a similar direction.

Her mouth curved into an anticipatory smile, and she let her eyes drift shut.

"_Clack!"_

Their chains yanked them both back away from each other, reminding them of their current predicament.

Arthur growled and stamped his foot, reminding Gwen of a sullen child. "I _hate_ dungeons!"


End file.
